


Soudam Requests!

by Trashfoxkitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Magic, Smut, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/pseuds/Trashfoxkitty
Summary: What The Title Says!
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 64
Kudos: 131





	1. Put Requests Here!

Hello! It’s just like the title says. I wish to do requests for Soudam oneshots!

I will write almost anything (Any smut may be really bad though) as long as I’m comfortable with it. It could be in any universe/timeline. Yandere, Killers, ANYTHING! Fluff, Angst, Smut, ANYTHING!

I will only take requests if they are posted in this chapter. Please try to be specific with what you want or tell me to leave it up to me. 

  
  


Thank You!


	2. Fishy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a story where Kazuichi is a merman who saves Gundham from drowning? For @Glittercakes.

The engine of the boat roared as the waves crashed into the boat. It was both a slight to see, the natural beauty of the ocean, and terrifying to one Overlord of Darkness and Ice. The modernized journey through the sea to see all the inhabitants was a wonderful idea but it also brought uneasiness. You see, Gundham Tanaka was unable to swim. 

Which is why he was rather nervous about this trip in the first place. Yet he went on, the creatures were something he longed to see and not just behind a man made barrier. 

He let a gasp as something broke the water and rushed to get a better look. A group of flying fish were doing what they were known to do, jumping so high that they looked like they were taking flight. It was wonderful. So wonderful that Gundham forgot how close to the edge he was as he leaned across the railing.

And then the ship jerked.

One of the engines stalled and quickly turned back on but it was enough to send the young adult over the edge. He hit the freezing cold water and started to sink, thrashing around as he did so.

Suddenly there was a tug on Gundham’s foot causing him to look down. A creature was looking at Gundham with wide eyes. It had the torso and head of a human but the bottom seemed to be a tail of a shark yet it was a pale pink instead of the normal grey. The mer-shark kept tugging Gundham away from the surface.

Gundham trashed even harder and ended up kicking the shark person in the face. The shark let go in surprise, looking at the human in confusion. Then the creature's eyes widened once more and the shark lifted Gundham up so that his head was above water. 

Tanaka took in a deep breath.He quickly looked around to find that the ship was nowhere in sight and cursed under his breath. The shark seemed to notice his sour demeanor and seemed to frown. Keeping Gundham’s head above water, the mer-shark began to swim causing Tanaka to jump in surprise.

“Wh- where are you going!?” He shouted but got no response back. It was likely that the mer-shark, which really needed a better name, did not understand him. Maybe it was because the breeder had never met this sort of beast before so they didn’t recognize each other’s magic?

He pondered this until his sharky friend stopped. Well not a complete stop but slowed down into a snail pace unlike the speeding earlier. And Gundham could see why. Right in front of him was a cove of some sorts on a small island.

He carefully got off and on to not quite dry land. He turned to thank the mer-shark, again needing a better name, but they had already taken off. With a sigh Gundham started to walk around. He might be on land and not at risk of drowning anymore but he still was nowhere close to home and rather trapped. He had to find a way to the mainland. 

A spray of water washed over Gundham and he quickly turned to the source. The mer-shark was happily holding a few fishes in his mouth. He dropped them on the rocks, clearly happy to give them to Gundham. 

Gundham was at a loss. He was relieved and actually really happy to see his sea friend come back but how do you tell a mer-shark that you don’t eat animals? Is it rude if he denies the food that his new friend took the time to catch?

The shark noticed Gundham’s hesitation and frowned before going back under. A few seconds passed before he came up with a mouthful of kelp. The shark quickly spit it out, onto the rocks. Gundham chuckled at the pure look of disgust on his friend's face. 

The shark chirped in satisfaction as the breeder started eating, swimming circles in the water. 

“I’m Gundham Tanaka.” 

The shark paused to look up at the human.

“Guh.. guh?” The shark tried to mimic him, “Guh.. dam.. Taka?”

Gundham smiled and held back a laugh, “You’re close, my friend. Gund-ham Tan-aka.”   
  
“..Gund-ham Tan-aka?”   
  
Gundham stared at the mer-shark, not expecting them to catch on so fast. He then broke out into a booming laugh. 

“That’s right my friend!” 

“Gund-ham!” They squeaked out.

“Yes, yes!” Gundham reached out his hand and the shark curiously took it, playing with Gundham’s fingers. “What about you?”   
  
He chirped and Gundham tried to copy it. And failed rather badly. It was hard to mimic the clicks and chirps that were coming out of the mer’s mouth. 

“What about a nickname… Kazuichi maybe? It means number one. I believe it’s fitting.”   
  
“...Kaz-ichi? Kaz-ichi!” The shark nodded making Gundham smile. 

They talked and played for a few days, creeping onto a week. Kazuichi would bring up klept every morning and evening to his human and Gundham was doing his best to teach the shark basic japanese. On what he believed to be a Saturday, not that he could really tell, He finally stated that he should leave.

“Well, I should be finding a way home, thank you for everything.” 

Kazuichi tilted his head before knocking himself into the human. He rubbed himself against Gundham.

“Huh? Is this your way of saying goodbye, my friend?”

“W… want go!” 

Gundham smiled at the broken words, “You want to come with me?”

Kazuichi frantically nodded and bumped their noses together. Gundham chuckled, “Alright. Alright… we’ll figure this out together then.”

Kazuichi dipped underwater then showed his back to Gundham, “Swim!”

The breeder carefully got on, doing his best to cause his friend no discomfort or pain. Kaz did not seem to mind, taking off as soon as Gundham was on. His friend seemed to know where he was going so Gundham relaxed. Soon enough a beach was in sight. 

Kaz had started to slow down but seemed nervous to approach and Gundham could see multiple reasons why. First the water near the beach was very shallow and most sea creatures tended to stay away from shallow water, it seemed that Kazuichi was no exception. Second the beach was covered in filth, garbage covering every inch of the sand. 

Gundham got up once they were close enough and hummed.

“Kaz, I can’t take you on land with mre. You simply would not be happy up here and I couldn’t bear to put you in danger.” Kazuichi pouted at Gundham. “I’m not done. I will visit you here, everyday from now on, understand? I will also clear all this filth away. But know this, no matter what you are wonderful.”   
  
Kazuichi smiled his mouthful of teeth, “Love!”   
  
“Love?”   
  
“Love you!”

Gundham paused, a blush overcoming his face.    
  


  
_ “I love you too, my prince of the sea.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it @Glittercakes!


	3. The Most Unhelpful Shortcut Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi. little red riding hood Kazuichi and the wolf Gundham. Where Sode needs to visit his friend Hajime and in order not to be late, he goes to the forest, but got lost. Gundam finds him and helps him out , but with one condition..... From @Secret 23

“Damnit! Damnit! _ Damnit! _ ” Kazuichi cussed himself out as he broke into a run. He couldn’t believe that he was already running late. He even had his alarm set multiple times this morning just so this didn’t happen!

He blames Nagito’s luck. It seems every time something wonderful happens to the crazed hope buy, everything goes to shit for Kazuichi. Like this morning, Nagito called and told him about this amazing lottery he won where he got unlimited Cola for life and then when Nagito tried to send a photo it fried Kazuichi’s phone! What the actual hell dude! 

Now his phone doesn’t work meaning that the alarm doesn’t go off meaning he’s late and can’t even check the time while he’s running!

So, yes, this is all Nagito’s fault and no one can convince him otherwise. Don’t even try.

But not knowing the time leads to shortcuts. Shortcuts through the creepy woods in this case. Kazuichi would ponder why woods seem so uninviting if he actually had time to do so. But he didn’t have time so instead he is running through the  _ probably _ harmless woods. It’s not anyone was in there anyways, right?

After walking around for what felt like hours, he stopped and sighed. He was clearly lost and the shortcut had saved him no time at all, just making the trip longer and longer. He supposed shortcuts only worked when you know how you use them properly. Which, if it wasn’t clear by him wandering randomly through the forest, he did not. Not only was he super late he now didn’t even know how to get back home.

Today had to be the worst day ever.

He leaned against a nearby tree and covered his face with his arms. He felt like crying. Truely, he couldn’t do anything right. All he wanted to do was to meet up with Hajime and help him ask out Chiaki but that clearly wasn’t going to happen now. Not only has he fucked up his but his friends day as well. 

Someone cleared their throat and Kazuichi under cover his eyes to see a fairly tall, pale man. He was dressed in a weird robe, a cultist perhaps? His eyes were also two different colors, a scar running through one of them. He sent shivers down Kazuichi’s spine. This man just looked… wrong. Not to say he wasn’t good lookin, just unnatural.    
  
“You are trespassing in my territory, Mortal.” 

God, even his voice held an air of creepiness and presence. And Mortal? Is he speaking as if he’s not human himself? 

Kazuichi opened his mouth to quickly apologize and explain, there was no way he was messing with this dude, but a hand quickly grabbed his chin and lifted his face. The man was studying him, eyes taking in everything he saw with a blank stare. The mechanic’s body shook. Tears started running down Kazuichi’s face as he forced himself to keep looking at the man who could quite as well kill him. 

The hand gently forced the shorter’s mouth open, making the shark like teeth easy to see. The man ran a finger down them, a slight blush on his face. 

“Mortal, are these natural?”   
  
Kazuichi couldn’t talk with the fingers in his mouth so he gave a small nod and a noise of agreement.

“That is certainly interesting. Mortal, I have a deal for you if you wish to take it.” The man smiled and pulled his hands out of his mouth only to gently but firmly hold on to Kazuichi’s shoulder, “You are rather.. Enchanting. I shall help you find where you need to go but, afterwards you shall come back with me. Let me, Gundham Tanaka, The Lord of Ice and Darkness, court you.”

Kazuichi’s face went red. The dude really just stuck his fingers in his mouth for a good minute then asked for a date!? It was unbelievable. Yet, Kaz did need the help to get out of here and it’s not like the guy was bad looking. Plus he can always run if it became too much.

“..alright. Thank you?” 

Gundham smiled and led Kazuichi out of the forest. Needless to say, Kazuichi was late to Hajime’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this one! Sorry if it's too short but it is a shortcut lol! I'm sorry. I'll leave now.


	4. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe just some fluff with Soda being rlly affectionate and Gundham being really flustered because they're just not used to a whole lot of touching and Soda is a very touchy person. Maybe Gundham getting a lil overwelmed and them and Soda having a lil sit down and just,, cool off and talk a bit about affection. Idk jsut fluffy stuff about them and boundaries and affection i know thats kinda boring but it can be sweet <3//maybe flavour they/them Gundham if thats not to much to ask but its not a big thing just i think its neat// @SammyBoi

Gundham and Kazuichi had been together for about a month now and they loved each other with their whole hearts. It was normal for them to be by each other's side or help with each other’s talents. It helped that everyone in their class approved and was very supportive of the two. Yet, there was something that needed to be talked about.

While Gundham adored their boyfriend, how could they not, Kazuichi could be a bit touchy sometimes. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but sometimes it was too much for the Dark Lord. They just weren’t used to as much physical contact and care that their boyfriend showed.

It worried Gundham as they knew how strongly their Angel felt and didn’t want to make their love upset. Logically, they knew Kazuichi would understand, he always did, as he was a great listener despite what many would assume. But there was always that underlying fear in their mind.

So Gundham ignored it. 

Until they couldn’t anymore.

It was Friday aka movie night, an event Kazuichi suggested they have, and the two were cuddling on the floor. Gundham held their angel close to them as Soda slowly started to fall asleep causing Gundham to chuckle. It was hard to get Soda to actually pay attention to most of the movies which was rather ironic considering everything. Unless it was a horror movie. Gundham was quite surprised when they first watched one with their angel. They expected Kazuichi to hide and cower and cling onto their mortal vessel yet their lover was scared at all. It seems as though horror movies don’t faze their mortal one bit.

Gundham jolted, feeling Kazuichi’s breathing on their neck, and instinctively pushed the pink haired male away. Soda landed on his butt with a thud before looking up at Gundham, brows furrowed. A few seconds passed in awkward stillness. Gundham stared at their lover, the one they just pushed. 

“Kazuichi, I did not harm you, I hope.” Their hands were shaking. They could never forgive themselves if they ended up hurting him. They promised to protect their love after all and Gundham keeps their word. 

Soda broke out into a laugh, “Don’t look so scared, babe! You act like I haven’t accidentally punched ya when you creep up on me! It’s no big deal, really.”   


  
“Ah, I should have known that you were tougher than most mortals.” Gundham faked a cocky look, “Only the best of my Lover. That is true.”   


  
He chuckled, bringing up a hand to cover his smile. It was a little pet peeve of Gundham, the way Kazuichi would hide his teeth and therefore his smile. Truly, their boyfriend didn’t understand how amazing his smile was. But soon after a frown found its way onto the shorter’s face.

“..uh, babe, I scared ya pretty bad.. So what did I do?” 

Gundham held back a sigh, “It’s nothing love.”

“It ain’t nothing!” Kaz looked them straight in the eyes, “If it scared ya, if I scared ya, then it is worth talking about! I need to know so that I don’t do it again, kay?” 

They chuckled. Soda had a way of being absolutely cute when he was worried. He was so kind and caring even if he really didn’t know what was going on. Gundham knew that the angel would do anything to make him happy which is why he was so hesitant in telling him. But now that Kazuichi knew something was wrong, he wouldn’t let it go.

“I wasn’t scared. It was more like… your powerful touch overwhelmed me.”

“H-huh? Overwhelmed you?” Soda paused before speaking again, “Why didn’t you say so before? I know I’m pretty touchy-feely but I would have listened. Was I giving off the wrong vibe?!”

They shook their head, “No, my dear. I just was a bit… worried. I feared that I would back our bond awkward or even hurt you.”

Kaz gave a small hum, “You know when we went to that party ‘bout a month ago?”   


  
“Ah, yes. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I broke down crying in the bathroom cause there were too many people and it was waaaay too loud, right?”

Gundham’s eyes widened. They saw what he meant. 

“Ah, It was foolish of me to think you wouldn’t understand.”

“So, ya get it? We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfy.” The teen gave them an encouraging smile, “Just like you do for me.”   
  
“..I do not dislike the touch, just let us take it slow.” 

“Of course! You might have ta remind me sometimes though.” He chuckled, “I get ahead of myself, a lot.”

Gundham moved a bit closer to Kazuichi before gently brushing the boy’s bangs out of his face. They leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to their lover’s forehead. 

_ “I’m glad we had this talk.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I kept Gundham's pronouns consistent throughout this. This was my first time write they/them for Gundham so Yay! I think it's very cute! :3


	5. The Stars Shine For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham planning on proposing to Kazuichi on their 5th anniversary after talking about marriage a while back, and getting help and helpful advice from Nagito, Hajime and Sonia. And Kazuichi needs to take some time before confirming his answer to his important question? :3 @AwkwardAllison

Sonia smiled at her friend, “Stop fretting. There is no way Kazuichi would refuse, not with how much you two love each other.”

Gundham gave a shaky nod. It was not that he doubted his friends, it was just nerve wracking even for the dark lord. He was laying his heart out on the line for the one he truly loved and would do anything for. The small chance that it wouldn’t play out how he planned haunted him. 

What if he stumbled over his words? What if he said something wrong? What if the weather didn’t follow the foretold forecast? Would something ruin this special day? Anything that could downplay how much he truly cared about his love?

With a sigh, Hajime grabbed the breeder’s shoulder, “Dude, chill. The more you get worked up about it the more likely you screw up. Just,” A tired pause, “Try to be calm.”

“I am calm, you fool!” He bellowed. Yet, Hinata was right. Gundham already had everything set up, worrying would do nothing more than set him on edge.

He looked at the time, “I must be going. Thank you for all the help.” Hinata gave him a shrug as Sonia excitedly waved. Gundham put his jacket on and exited the apartment.

\---

“Ah! It’s such a pleasure to see such a bright hope!”

“Shut the fuck up, Komaeda.”

\---

Kazuichi tapped away on his phone, playing a simple puzzle game as he waited for his dark and brooding boyfriend. Aka, a total dork. He was standing outside a simple yet charming cafe. It was actually one of the mechanic’s favorite places to go with Gundham when the latter pulled him away from his workshop. Their sweets were to die for and they had a whole vegan menu for Gundham.

“My Angel.” 

Soda’s head instantly snapped up as he gave his boyfriend a smile. No doubt that his face was beat red as it anyways is when Gundham calls him cute pet names. And Angel might be his favorite. 

“Sup’ Babe!” 

And that came out way less cool than Gundham’s greeting did. Sometimes Kazuichi wondered what Gundham saw in him. It wasn’t like he was rather charming and he dressed like a highlighter for heaven’s sake! He mentally shook those thoughts out of his head. They had been working together to stop putting themselves down. Plus, Kazuichi didn’t want to ruin this wonderful day with his depressing thoughts.

No. Today was going to be a good day. A good 5th anniversary no matter what. Soda wouldn’t mess this up. 

Gundham gently took his hand and led him inside, making him chuckle. The breeder was so sweet. It was something you wouldn’t guess by the way he dressed but they do say to never judge a book by it’s cover. It’s the same with people. Everyone had their own ways of shining. Gundham just shone the brightest. 

They quickly got seated at a rather private booth which was a comfort to Kazuichi. He preferred people to not stare at them while they were on a date. Despite the recent positive support for lgbt-plus, assholes were still persistent on ruining perfect dates. It was the most infuriating thing on this planet. 

Kazuichi quickly ordered two chocolate brownies and a can of Cola. Gundham had searched through the menu multiple times before settling on a few vegan butter cookies. One might think that a butter cookie with no butter would taste horrible and wrong but, after stealing his boyfriend’s food for the thousandth time after realizing he didn’t order enough for himself, Soda quite liked the taste. To him it was just like a ‘real’ butter cookie.

Or maybe Gundham’s eating habits were rubbing off on him. 

“I love you, Babe.” He said in between bites, making his boyfriend chuckle at him. 

“I love you too, my dear Angel.” 

It was official. Gundham was sweeter than the double fudge brownies in his mouth. That was just a fact. 

\---

Kazuichi let out a breathy laugh as they reached the top of the hill, “Cafe and stargazing? You are sure set on spoiling me tonight.”

Gundham smirked, pleased with himself. The forecast called for clear skies and clearly they were right, for once. And at the top of the hill it gave them the perfect view of all of the burning balls of light or stars as mortals called them. He watched in glee as Soda’s eyes lit up, truly beautiful. 

After a couple of minutes and some fun facts from the mechanic who knew a surprising amount about space, Tanaka stood up and prompted Kazuichi to do the same.

“Babe? What’s up? Somethin’ wrong?” A frown played one the males face.

With a deep breath, Gundham kneeled down. 

“Kazuichi, I have loved you for centuries, no, longer than that. And our bond transcends the fabric of the mortal realm to something much deeper. Something much more meaningful. I swear that I am true when I tell you that you are the only one for me, my shining star among the void, the angel in my hellish world. So Kazuichi Soda, I ask for your hand in marriage.”

Silence.

The world was completely still.

“Gundham…”

Was this a rejection? Did he misread the situation? 

Suddenly Gundham was knocked down and a laugh broke through the tension. 

“A thousand times yes! There’s no way I would say no to that.” Tears ran down both of their faces as Gundham returned the bone crushing hug. All worries drifted away under the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut the fuck up, Komaeda.


	6. Hell Of A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi is an incubus that seeks to tempt Sonia but Gundham's intervention to protect her causes Kazuichi to change his target and choose him. @Gatikeng12

A dark chuckle filled the room.

“Oh, Come on! What did ya expect ta happen? An angel to come up out of the summoning circle. Nah, this is all your fault.” The pinked haired demon jeered, “It’s not like I wanted ta be here in the first place but at least there’s some eye candy, sweetheart. And you’re not bad looking yourself.” 

Gundham glared at the being, lifting the demon’s hand off of his shoulder. It was true that they did summon the incubus but it was no ,more than a mere accident as much as Gundham regrets to admit. Simply, Tanaka fucked up. And now the creature wouldn’t stop flirting with his close friend, Sonia Nevermind. 

She was clearly uncomfortable with his advances but the being from hell either couldn’t tell or did not care. Gundham could not take it any longer. 

“You will stop your insistent flirting with her at once!” He demanded.

The demon giggled, covering his mouth with one hand. 

“Okay!”

Gundham could not help but to stand there in shock.

\---

The demon had stopped pestering Sonia. Now that was amazing and it would be perfect if you ignored what came after. The incubus decided that since he wasn’t ‘allowed’ to flirt with the princess he’ll change his target instead. 

He followed Gundham home. 

\---

“Kazuichi, stop your behavior at this instance!” Gundham’s voice rang throughout the small apartment. All he got in return was a laugh and a few more playboy magazines thrown on top of his bed. One even had a shirtless male in complete face makeup following the style of gothic. It was going to be one hell of a ride.

\---

“Hey! I want a shower too!” The incubus whined.

“Well, you can wait until I’m done.” Gundham resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Nah, why don’t I just join you?~” A playful wink was thrown the breeder’s way and his face went completely red.

“No! Now wait until I’m done.” 

Gundham quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Kazuichi rolled his eyes, a slight blush dusting his face. It was fun to see the human like that.

\---

Broken bits of glass scattered across the kitchen tile. Soda looked at them with shock and fear, having been the one to drop the glass as he was filling up on water. He may not need water to survive but it was nice. It felt more.. Human. 

He quickly looked at the clock, tears quickly filling his eyes. Gundham was about to get home. This wasn’t good at all. He had to clean the mess up right away. 

Kneeling down, he started brushing the shards into a pile with his hands, wincing everytime he got cut. He still felt pain even if his blood was black and his heart didn’t beat. It was one of the sucky things about being a demon, he supposed. Unable to truly live the life of a human but having to experience all the pain of one. 

The front door swung open and Kazuichi froze. He knew Gundham was staring at him, probably pissed that he broke something. 

“Kazuichi?” The breeder’s voice was questioning. Thoughts raced through the demon’s mind. Had Gundham not seen the broken glass yet? Is that why he wasn’t yelling. That must be it. After all he had messed up and when you mess up you get punished. Unless you hid it well.

A hand lightly touched his back making him jolt. On instinct, he put his arms over his head. This was it. Gundham had seen it and now he had to be punished. Soda was silently sobbing, fear taking over every part of his body. 

A pause. 

And then the breeder gently took the demon's hands and started cleaning them with a wash towel, “You shouldn’t pick glass up with your bare hands. You may be from the depths of hell and immortal but you can still feel pain. I do not wish that upon you.” 

The incubus stared up in shock. Did this human truly mean what he said? That he didn’t wish for his pain. That didn’t make any sense. Not after what he had done, making Gundham’s friend uncomfortable and basically ruining this dude’s life.

But then why did this feel the way it did. Gently and Caring. Safe. When did Kazuichi start actually feeling emotions again? Was it because of this human? It must be…

“Thank you.” Soda’s voice was soft as a slight smile crossed his face. It wasn’t a smile of twisted glee or one he wore during nights of passion. This was one of true happiness. This was one of true love.

Kazuichi Soda, the demon from hell, was in love with Gundham Tanaka. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	7. A Storybook Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New idea! Gundham is a prince from medieval times who got trapped in a mirror. Hundreds of years later, Kazuichi stumbles across it and, after the initial freak-out, tries to find a way to free him. @GlitterCakes

Like a good amount of stories start, it was a dark and stormy night. Or rather evening depending on your view of time. One Kazuichi Soda was out and about, walking along with a small bag being his only shelter from the storm that was coming down faster and harder as the seconds flew by. 

Luckily for him, an abandoned mansion was nearby. All the teen had to do was to jump the fence and he was in. Walking inside, he noticed that the place seemed much more well kept than he expected. Sure it was dusty and no one had probably been there in what seemed like forever but it was sturdy and wasn’t about to fall apart. It even was quite warm which was nice. 

He set his bag down on the floor on the forer before setting off to explore. There was no use just staying in one place and while it was warm his clothes were soaked. It was better to keep moving. That way at least his clothes could maybe dry and he could keep warm. 

He wandered all around the surprising normal mansion. He didn’t quite know what he was expecting, maybe a ghost or some other teens messing around, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Until he reached what seemed to be the Master bedroom. 

The bedroom was huge! It was a bit dusty but that didn’t take away from the rustic charm. Silk curtains blocking out any light from the windows, old wooden dressers that had wonderful carvings. It was truly a wonder. But what caught the mechanic’s eye was a mirror, adorned in different gemstones and a gold lining. 

He made his way over to the mirror to see something engraved in the iron on the mirror. After a quick glance, he could tell that the writing was not in japanese but english. It seemed simple enough so he put his english class to use and read the words out loud.

_ “A Mirror made out of Gem and Gold _

_ A Life so Empty _

_ A Life so Cold _

_ A Curse to be Broken _

_ Words to be Spoken _

_ Leave Them Here to Rot Away _

_ Or Let Them See the Light of Day _

_ No One Knows What The Future Holds” _

He shook his head, “There is no freakin’ meter. I mean it rhymes but.. It’s like they changed styles half way through!” 

The mirror started glowing as Kazuichi complained about the lack of actual poetry skills, stopping the ranting in its tracks. He quickly took a few steps back, ready to run if need be. The mirror's image swirled and distorted until the reflection was no longer his. Instead, A figure of a teen like him stood but very different.

The teen was very pale with two striking eyes, one red and the other grey. A scar ran through one of the eyes creating an intimidating look. He seemed to stand tall, taller than Kazuichi at least. On top of his head sat a crown, matching with the rest of his clothes.

“Mortal.” The person in the mirror spoke, “You have awakened me. Now, please, free me from this prison I have been sealed into.”

Soda took a deep breath, “Uh, how? Why are you even trapped in there? Wait! How do I know you aren’t some villain that wants to take over the world and trick me!?” Panic seeped into his voice as he screeched out the last part.

The mirror person gave a deep laugh and flashed him a grin, “You are wary. That is good but I give my word that I will not trick or deceive you, Mortal. After all, you are the first one in hundreds of years to recite the spell. “ He paused, “Yet I do not know how to break the curse.”

“...so the shitty poem was a spell!?”

“Shitty poem?” The figure repeated back, brows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Soda held back a sigh and mentaly reminded himself to not go on a rant, “I read this poem out loud and you just appeared. Can I even call it a poem when it doesn’t even have a meter?”

The teen frowned, “That is… I deserve better than that.” They sighed, “No worries. Mortal, I am Gundham Tanaka, the Prince of the Tanaka Empire, and I request of you to find a way to release me from this prison.”

The mechanic stood still in shock for a few seconds. A prince trapped in a mirror sounds like some sort of fairy tale. A storybook that one would read as a little kid. Yet, here he was. 

“...we could try kissing? That’s like a thing that breaks spells, right?”

The prince nodded, “Yes, now come closer.”   
  
The teen hesitantly approached the mirror, reading himself. He closed his eyes shut as he leaned forward. At first he felt only the cold hard surface of the mirror but it morphed into something warmer. Lips met his own and his body relaxed as an arm wrapped around him. The pair of lips pulled away but he followed them, bringing the prince in for another kiss. 

The prince brought his other hand behind the mechanic’s head, holding the other teen in a comfortable embrace as their lips parted. Kazuichi’s eyes fluttered open, his face dusted a lovely shade of pink.

“That was wonderful, my mortal.”

Soda squeaked, “My mortal?!”

Gundham smiled, “ I have to say that was quite wonderful. A kiss like that with a kind heart, it makes me want to court you. That is if you accept me.”

The mechanic glanced around the room before turning back to the prince, “Real.. really?”

“Yes.” He chuckled, “Do not sound so surprised. You did free me after all.”

“I guess I did.” They looked each other in the eyes before going in for yet another kiss. Sparks seemed to fly even if it was the third time. Kazuichi had found his prince charming and freed him with a true love's kiss. It really was a storybook ending. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is right about my shitty poetry.


	8. Hamster Hamster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, maybe a story where Kazuichi is turned into a hamster because of one of his machines/magic/a curse and Gundham, not knowing it’s Kazuichi takes care of him as Kazuichi slowly comes to realize the breeder is actually a really cool guy and falls head over heels for him @Winter_Snow

“Miu! Stop fucking around!” Kazuichi snapped. While it was rather hard to get him actually pissed this was Miu, the genius vulgar inventor who had almost no respect for others. And today she was being a total bitch. 

“Come on, it’s not that big of a deal!” She cackled as she walked over the large machine, “Aren’t you supposed to be the Ultimate Mechanic? Surely you can stop being a pathetic virgin for one minute and actually do something useful!”

He quickly stood up, sending his rolling chair flying backwards. He glared at her, “What’s your problem today? I said no. I have a lot to work on right now so go find someone else to help. Maybe Chihiro though I doubt anyone would willingly hang out with you right now.” 

His voice was full of venom that the inventor had never heard before. Her face fell, “Shit dude. I’m sorry for insulting you, really. You know how I am, I don’t really think about what I say before I say it. Plus I suck at reading people.” She shook her head, “But that’s no excuse. Even if I was joking, I should have seen that you're stressed.”

He let out a sigh. Tears were threatening to spill and it was only nine in the morning. Struggling to control his breathing he spoke up, “I’m just having a really rough week. I know you don’t mean to upset me… so what do you need help with?” 

She blinked in surprise, “...you want to help.” 

Now she looked like she was about to cry as well. Weirdly enough, that made Kazuichi feel better. They were just two fucked up kids in a fucked up world. They got each other in a certain way others didn’t. Miu hid behind insults and boasting, Kazuichi hid behind a smile and flirted but deep down they were both hurting.

“Yeah. I should take a break anyway.” He walked over to the machine, “What’s this supposed ta be?”

Miu’s face lit up, “Well, the girl genius, me, thought it would be amazing and pretty much the coolest thing ever if people could have some sort of study system when they sleep!”

“Study system? Like you wake up and suddenly you know more about a subject than when ya fell asleep?” He wondered out loud as he inspected the machine, “That what the headphones for?” 

She nodded, “Exactly! I knew you would get it, after all the best inventor of all time needs a genius sidekick!”

He rolled his eyes, a smile making his way onto his face. No matter how vulgar or conceited Miu presented herself, she alway knew how to make him feel just a bit better. In this case it was offhandedly calling him smart in the most roundabout way possible. 

“So, what do I do?” He questioned, looking down at the capsule he assumed he was supposed to get in. Miu let out a hearty laugh, “Get in and lay down then put the headphones on. I got some shit from that chemist bozo so you should be knocked out as soon as it closes.”

Kazuichi took a deep breath and carefully got in the capsule, putting the bulky headphones on. The bedding was rather soft and was rather comfortable yet there was little space to move. The top closed with a click. The teen took a few deep breaths to keep himself from panicking. 

A mist filled the capsule quickly, fogging up the glass a bit. Miu frowned, making metal notes to herself. A whine left Soda’s mouth and Miu’s face quickly turned into one of concern. She knocked on the glass but no response. Fear rushed through her veins as she ran towards the power source. Hands shaking, she quickly turned the machine off, throwing the lid of the capsule open. 

She reached to grab the mechanic and pull him out but instead she grabbed nothing but a fist full of air. She looked down at the bedding in concern to notice… a small black rodent?

Her eyes widened. She just turned her best friend into a hamster. She gently picked him up and set him on the workbench, “Kaz? Hey… um, I know this doesn’t look good but I’ll fix this, okay? There’s nothing I can’t do. Um, you need food. Hamsters eat sunflower seeds, right? I’ll just run to the vending machine and get some and then we can work on a way of getting you back to normal!” 

Tears freely flowed down her face, swearing her makeup. Her comforting smile was forced, a brave mask stapled weakly on. She stroked her best friend turned hamster before running off, slamming the door open in the process. 

_ Aw, man.  _ Soda started looking around. Everything was so much bigger and it sparked his curiosity. Carefully, he started to move around. He quickly got the hang of walking in his new body when a figure wandered into the workshop.

“Tamer of Auto-” The breeder stopped half-way through, most likely noticing that the workshop was void of the pink hair teen or anyone else for that matter. His eyes scanned the room with his brow furrowed in confusion. The door was left wide open yet no one was here. Anyone who knew the mechanic or the inventor would know that that was abnormal.

Finally, Gundham spotted the small hamster, “Oh. What are you doing here, brave one? That vulgar girl did not bring you here to be tested on, I hope.” Gundham’s eyes flashed dangerously. Kazuichi froze in surprise. Did the breeder really think that of Miu? No matter, it only showed how much Tanaka’s opinions sucked anyway. 

Soda felt himself being gently lifted up. Gundham, of course, was the offender. “I can’t just leave you here in such a dangerous place. You shall come back to my abode.”

He let out a squeak in protest but it was too late. Gundham had already started walking out of the workshop. Sending a glare at the scarred hands that held onto him, he bit down as hard as he could. Gundham made a grunt of pain before gently petting the black syrian hamster. 

“I have seemed to upset you, brave one. I am deeply sorry for that. Do you not like being moved?” The breeder’s voice was seeping with worry.

_ Yes,  _ Kazuichi wanted to answer but there was no way to do that so he let out a chirping noise. Gundham seemed to understand, “Maybe you should say in my pocket for the rest of the ride then. It will hopefully help.”

Kazuichi pondered the offer for a few seconds before scaling Gundham’s arm and jumping into his coat pocket. There, he curled up tightly, deep enough in the pocket so that he couldn’t see the swaying hallways that were too big for him. He closed his eyes.

\---

  
  


Gundham looked at the small black hamster that was curled up on his dresser with a soft smile. The little one was sleeping soundly, their chest rising and falling slightly. When he first got to his dorm, he noticed that the new hamster wasn’t moving around in his pocket at all, sending Gundham into a mini panic. Soon he noticed that the syrian hamster was just resting. And with that he put the brave one down on the dresser.

He had no idea how long the small rodent would be in his care but that mattered not at this moment. What mattered was making sure the hamster was safe and happy thus Gundham brought out a new habitat and started cleaning it, putting new bedding and water tubes and such. He had no idea how the brave one and the dark devas would react to each other so it was best to have a separate home ready. 

There was one other thing the rodent needed, Gundham decided. He needed a name. A strong name for a strong hamster. Maybe something with a B, B for Brave. Brave… Moshi maybe? No. Maybe Tsuyo. That fit better. 

Tsuyo-B. 

He softly smiled. That was perfect. 

Noticing shuffling from the corner of his eye, Gundham picked up the package of unsalted sunflower seeds. He carefully made his way to the small hamster. He was trying his best to not startle the poor thing. The hamster, Tsuyo-B, was looking around. 

Tanaka silently hoped that the change wasn’t too jarring. Certain animals did better in consistent environments and the breeder had no idea how long the small syrian hamster had been cooped up in the dirty workshop. He did not see it last time he went into the workshop about a week ago. But Miu was also not there. 

Even if he wouldn’t admit it outloud, he trusted Kazuichi. No matter how much the shark-toothed male yelled and argued, he had a pure soul. He was gently when needed and truly helpful. Plus the Devas had quickly taken a liking to the mechanic. 

...and Gundham had too.

\---

Kazuichi had been in this room for what had to be a few hours and he had to say it was actually pretty nice. Gundham maybe a fucking weirdo but he was kind, at least when it came to animals. He also rants for hours when it’s just him and his devas. This was quickly learned when he started talking about how he found Kazuichi to the devas including a very interesting part about Miu and endangerment of animals. 

Soda saw where the breeder was coming from but he still was a bit pissed about that part. It didn’t help that he couldn’t speak up and defend his friend. That being said, he can’t blame Gundham. The breeder saw an animal, a small hamster for that matter, in a dirty dangerous space.

God. He twitched. He might be getting a soft spot for the gothic boy. Seeing him with no one around like this made his view on the boy change just a bit. Just a bit, he swears. It’s not like he likes when Gundham pets him or gives him snacks. No way.

The door to the dorm slammed open, making Kazuichi jump. Suddenly he was picked up and the person carrying him started running.

“Get back here you vulgar creature!” He heard Gundham shout as the hallway tiles rushed past. 

“Never!” The person yelled back. Kazuichi instantly recognized the voice as a certain inventor. He relaxed in her hold. He is so totally going to give her an earful for all of this. 

To be far it could have been worse. 


End file.
